minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Xara
Xara, also known as "Prisoner X," is a character in Minecraft: Story Mode Season 2. She first appears in "Jailhouse Block" and is voiced by April Stewart. Overview Appearance Xara has messy purple hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. She is first seen wearing a mask and straitjacket with a prisoner's outfit underneath. After escaping, she wears an orange prisoner jumpsuit. From the portrait seen in her home in The Underneath, we are given a glimpse as to what she looked like when she was originally an admin. She had yellow skin with a blue nose and had bright purple hair, her right eye was blue and her left eye was bright purple, which is known as heterochromia. She wore armor that was purple, pink and dark blue, with a golden lining curving from the neck down to the chest. Personality Xara is a vengeful person, and often expresses hatred towards her enemies. She also seems to enjoy violence from time to time, as shown when she threatens to push Jesse in the lava as soon as she meets him/her. Though she acts hostile when Jesse first meets her, she has a change of heart when she tries to get him/her, Jack, Petra, Radar, and Nurm/Lluna out of The Sunshine Institute. She also tells Jesse she isn't much of a "people person" anymore (determinant). She doesn't exhibit much empathy during Jailhouse Block, which is shown when Jesse has to leave either Nurm or Lluna behind ("One of your silly companions can stay behind."). ''But this may be due to the fact that she was betrayed by Romeo many years before and has had to guard her heart and emotions, and hasn't fully regained her trust of people. Killed Victims *The Warden *Hostile Mobs Items * Diamond Sword * TNT * Bow * Arrows Appearances * [[Giant Consequences|'Giant Consequences']] (Epilogue) * [[Jailhouse Block|'Jailhouse Block']] * [[Below the Bedrock|'Below the Bedrock']] * [[Above and Beyond|'Above and Beyond']] (Determinant) Quotes Death (Determinant) Killed by * Romeo If the player doesn't choose to give Xara her bed in Below the Bedrock, she will go through the portal, and abandon Jesse's gang. In Above and Beyond, when "Jesse" (The Admin) opens the Beacontown gates, Xara will come through to confront "Jesse". However, when she tries to attack "Jesse", they stop her and implode her. Trivia *She is voiced by April Stewart, known for her work on South Park voicing numerous characters. **April Stewart also voices Cam. *Xara is an Admin; she only has her powers taken away. She fought alongside Fred (another Admin, deceased), for the power of the world against Romeo. They both failed, resulting in Fred's death and Xara being sent to the Sunshine Institute. *Xara first revealed that Fred loved birch after seeing the destroyed Oasis. **It is the final question of Fred's trivia test. *In "'Below the Bedrock'''", when Xara arrives at her home to find her bed missing, a portrait can be seen on the wall of her in her Admin form standing alongside Fred and Romeo. **Interestingly, unlike Fred and Romeo, she looks almost completely human. ***However Romeo becomes more humanoid upon defeat, suggesting Fred still had his powers when he was killed. *She and Ellegaard are somewhat alike; their hairstyles are similar and they are both engineers. *Xara is also similar to Jane from The Walking Dead, also by Telltale Games. Both wear orange, both kill the secondary antagonist of Season 2 Episode 3 of their respective games by shooting them, and both abandon the group in Season 2 Episode 4 of their respective games. Both also claim to not be fond of other people. Gallery See here. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Engineers Category:Determinant Characters